clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adelie Family
The Adelie Family is a really large family. They are a family that comes from a High Penguin origin and they like having fun in lots of ways, from pranking to sailing, from going on adventures and going on picnics. Tracing back more than 1000 years, we find that the family hails from what is now the Antarctic Peninsula-Freezeland border. All the males in the family are either given their colony number or the number of times their name was used. The females however, are not given numbers. Background It is unknown where the family started from. Scientists are sure that the first member of the family was Blough the First. Blough descended from an unknown High Penguin family. Blough married Mahblow and had an offspring named Blough II. Blough II married Crawger and had a son named Blough III, and so on. This continued on (and they had some daughters, by the way) until Blough XL had a son which he named Fron I. After hundreds of years passed, the male name changed from Fron to Gower to Youngop to Rawthen to Joubillee to Yahoo to Hogen to Topim and so on. Involvement The Adelies have achived some things in history, like the most dangerous Card-Jitsu battle (See Olde Antarctica Khanzem and the first Adelie Colony During Khanzem, Modgood XI set out with 500 other brave penguins to a rumored large range of mountains to the south/north. They fought off some Naughtzee and in 8 months they had reached what is now South Pole City. They set-up a large camp there. They waited there some 10 months to wait for 1000 more penguins and lots of supplies to get there. They continued on east/north until they found water. They waited there 14 months for 1000 more penguins and more supplies to arrive. Modgood XII also arrived with them. They followed the coast and settled in what is now Trans-Antarctica. Naughtzees sent lots of troops there but retreated. There were more Adelies than High Penguins in the colony, so it became Adelie Colony #1. Olde Antarctica When Card-Jitsu was at it's high, everyone had at least 20 cards and about 50 max. Penwin XXV however had a whopping 200 cards. He soon became the king for the Waeter/Water Kingdom. Penwin's rival, Coller213, chalenged him to a Card-Jitsu battle. Coller only had 100 cards. They had a tense battle that nearly destroyed the Dojo! Coller won and became king. He was removed and sent to The Hot Snow because of having the most dangerous Card-Jitsu battle ever. Penwin was also sent to The Hot Snow. Family members The first dot means male and the second dot means spouse. Also B means brother and S means sister. Match up the number to see their brother ir sister. High Penguin Confederacy * Blough I ** Goodmah Thing ** Blough 2 * Crawler Frawl * Blough 3 B-IV ** Youvin Rollbak * Blough 4 B-III ** Joger Phanny * Blough 5 ** Hammer Beat * Blough 6 ** Vooglol Barber Continues until Blough XL(40) Later years Colonial Antarctica Present day * Bill Mcflappers ** Grah Coll --- * Chub (776th) Adelie ** Youvin Hertz --- * Bothery (222) Adelie ** Bloweyface Mcflappers * Chub (777) Adelie B-777 * Buhc (777) Adelie B-777 * Arcantarc (777) Adelie B-777 See Also * Chub 777 * Chub667X * The smaller version * High Penguin Category:Groups Category:Families Category:High Penguins